Chaud les poireaux!
by yamashita6
Summary: Savez-vous pourquoi Kyo déteste les poireaux? C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils agissent sur lui comme un puissant aphrodisiaque. Le pauvre Yuki va le découvrir à ses dépends.


**Chaud les poireaux!**

Rated M, Kyo/Yuki

Résumé:

Savez-vous pourquoi Kyo déteste les poireaux?

C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils agissent sur lui comme un puissant aphrodisiaque. Le pauvre Yuki va le découvrir à ses dépends.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Il faisait bond en ce samedi matin de Mai. Le soleil était bien présent et le ciel bleu était vide de tout nuage. Au fond d'une forêt, la maison des Sôma était silencieuse comme jamais. Et pour cause, elle n'était occupée que par deux jeunes hommes dont l'un était évanoui contre un mur et l'autre buvait tranquillement son thé.

En vérité, la maison n'était calme et silencieuse que depuis quelques minutes, depuis que Kyo le chat avait été envoyé au tapis par Yuki le rat. La dispute avait commencé par un sujet totalement banal sur l'interrogation de qui de deux préparerait le repas du soir. Ensuite, la conversation avait dérapé quand Yuki c'était exclamé que c'était au plus faible de faire la cuisine ce qui avait enchainé au lancement du défit du chat, puis au combat sanguinaire. Voilà donc pourquoi, maintenant que le chat voyait 36 étoiles, la maison était si calme.

Si la question de la cuisine avait été posé, c'était parce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient été lâchement abandonné par leurs colocataires. En effet, la douce Tohru avait prévu depuis presque un mois maintenant, de passer son week-end avec ses deux meilleures amies Arisa et Saki. Elle était terrifié de laisser les trois hommes seuls mais les deux jeunes filles s'étaient montrées très persuasives.

En apprenant que Tohru ne serait pas présente pour s'occuper de la maison, Shigure, le chien, s'était invité chez son amant Ayame, abandonnant lâchement et dans un repli stratégique, la maison aux plus jeunes.

C'est ainsi que le rat et le chat se retrouvèrent à cohabiter ensemble tout le week-end. Le problème majeur étant de savoir qui cuisinerait le soir.

Tohru avait en effet prévu le repas de midi, connaissant les talents culinaires de ses amis. Mais elle n'avait pas cuisiné le repas du soir et Shigure, dans une dernière pensé sadique envers ses adorables petits cousins, n'avait laissé qu'assez d'argent pour acheter les aliments du souper. Impossible donc de passer la soirée au restaurant.

Tout en buvant son thé, Yuki se fit la réflexion que ce serait à lui de cuisiner s'il ne voulait pas mourir empoisonné. En effet, il avait plusieurs fois prit des cours de cuisine avec Tohru, donc il était un peu moins nul que le roux. Perdu dans ses pensées, le rat ne s'aperçut pas qu'il détaillé son cousin des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux passèrent du visage fin, aux muscles légèrement dessinés sous le t-shirt moulant , puis aux jambes fines et élancées. Alors que son regard s'attardait sur la légère bosse de l'entre-jambe du chat, Yuki reprit ses esprit et piqua un fard en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il rougit d'autant plus quand le fait que le jeune homme était vraiment très beau s'inscrit dans son esprit.

Quelques minutes passa et le chat se réveilla. Boudant, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Yuki rougit encore plus en entendant la douche. Quand il commença à s'imaginer l'eau dévalant le corps parfait de son cousin, il agita sa tête et décida de faire cuire le repas pour midi.

Le repas fût incroyablement et inhabituellement silencieux. Les deux jeunes mangeaient sans s'adresser un mot. Yuki lançait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à l'autre, détournant les yeux et rougissant lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient. Pour casser le silence pesant, le rat dit:

« Je cuisinerai ce soir! »

Quand il vit que le roux ne réagissait pas, il enchaina:

« De toutes façons, tu serais incapable de cuisiner et je refuse de mourir empoisonné à cause de ton incompétence! »

Comme il s'y attendait, son cousin commença à lui gueuler dessus. S'en suivit un échange d'injures particulièrement recherchées, dont les célèbres : « saleté de rat! » ou encore « chat inutile! ».

En milieu d'après midi, Yuki partit faire les courses pour le repas du soir. Du haut de son toit, Kyo le regardait partir avec des yeux tristes. Si le rat c'était retourné, il aurait aperçut une émotion totalement inhabituelle sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Le roux pensa: « Cette saleté de rat est tellement beau et fort! Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville! Si il savait la nature des rêves que je fais sur lui, il me mettrait à la porte vite-fait bien-fait. Si seulement il pouvait éprouver la même chose que moi, tout serait tellement plus facile... »

Il poussa un soupir déprimé et une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Son amour était impossible.

À plusieurs mètres de là, Yuki entrait dans la petite supérette. Alors qu'il venait à peine de passer la porte, une idée diabolique s'annonça à lui. En effet, sur un grand présentoir à l'entrée du magasin, étaient entassés des poireaux. Des poireaux en promotion je vous pris! Connaissant la répulsion de son cousin pour ce légume, il décida de préparer un gratin de poireaux camouflé en gratin de pâtes. Il acheta donc tout ce qui lui serait utile pour sa farce de mauvais goût. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer en caisse, le beau visage du chat passa devant ses yeux. Se sentant un peu coupable, le rat décida d'acheter également le nécessaire pour faire un gratin de saumon spécialement pour le roux. Vous pensez très certainement que ça fait beaucoup de gratins, et en effet, Yuki ne savait bien cuisiner que les gratins! N'importe lequel du moment que ce soit un gratin.

Yuki rentra à la maison familiale. Il vit rapidement Kyo s'entrainer. Un sourire en coin, le rat décida de se mettre à ses plats. Il prépara les deux gratins et les mis au four. Il alla ensuite prendre un grand bain et il s'habilla classe. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait mais il souhaitait se sentir beau pour le repas du soir. Il redescendit en suite à la cuisine, sortit le « gratin de pâtes » du four et cacha celui au saumon. Il entra ensuite dans la salle à manger et s'aperçut avec surprise que son cousin avait mis la table. Il posa le plats sur celle-ci et appela le chat pour qu'il s'attable.

« Que mange t-on, rat vicieux? » Lui fut-il demandé.

« Un gratin de pâtes, chat empoté »

C'est sûr ces gentillesses que les deux jeunes passèrent à table. Yuki leur servit une part de gratin qu'ils mangèrent. Lui le trouva délicieux mais le chat, au bout de la première bouché cria:

« Arg!!! C'est quoi cette horreur!! »

Dissimulant tant bien que mal son sourire, Yuki répliqua:

« Et en plus tu fais le difficile?? Déjà que c'est moi qui ai cuisiné, tu pourrais faire un effort. »

« C'est vrai, excuse. »

Sous le regard stupéfait du rat, Kyo commença à manger. Quand il vit que son cousin se forçait à manger pour lui, Yuki fut prit de remord. Il se leva et emmena sur la table le deuxième gratin.

« Si tu n'aime pas mon gratin de pâtes, c'est parce que j'y ai rajouté un ingrédient spécial. Comme je savais que tu n'aimerais pas, je t'ai fais un gratin de saumon. »

Les yeux brillants, le chat remercia chaleureusement l'autre garçon et se jeta sur le gratin qui d'après lui était la huitième merveille du monde, sous le rire du rat.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kyo stoppa tous mouvements. Gêné il demanda:

« Dis Yuki, ton ingrédient spécial, ce serait pas du poireaux par hasard? »

« Euu si pourquoi? »

« MAIS MA PAROLE TU LE FAIS EXPRES?? J'Y SUIS ALLERGIQUE, C'EST POUR CA QUE JE NE DOIS PAS EN MANGER!! »

« Oups! »

Le roux commençait à étouffer. Il sentait la chaleur augmenter de plus en plus. Sous le regard inquiet et désolé de son cousin, il retira son t-shirt, dévoilant par la même occasion son torse finement musclé et ses abdos discrètement dessinés. Le chat n'en pouvait plus. Il dévorait du regard le magnifique jeune homme assis face à lui. Yuki s'était fait beau ce soir. Sa chemise blanche légèrement transparente laissée voir un corps de rêve, et ses cheveux étaient délicatement coiffés, affinant son visage. Quand le rat se leva pour chercher de l'eau fraîche à son cousin, celui-ci admira les longues jambes fines et le magnifique derrière moulés par le jean bleu clair. La température monta de plusieurs degrés encore. L'eau apportée le calma un instant mais très vite, la chaleur remonta en lui, colorant ses joues bouillante. Après avoir bouger pour s'installer plus confortablement, Kyo gémit en sentant son érection frotter contre son jean.

En face de lui, Yuki ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voyait l'état dans lequel était le chat et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Des yeux noirs de désir se posèrent sur lui. Il déglutit, ayant l'impression que son cousin voulait le manger tout cru. Il se releva pour servir de l'eau au chat. Quand il eut finis de boire, Kyo partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Curieux mais gêné, Yuki écouta à la porte. Il rougit quand il entendit gémir le roux. Celui-ci éjacula dans un râle rauque quelques instants après. Se sentant réagir, le blanc se réfugia dans la salle à manger. L'autre l'y rejoignit, débraillé et bouillant d'une fièvre érotique. Alors qu'il quittait son jean pour avoir un peu moins chaud, Yuki lui demandant en essayant de ne pas faire de fixation sur son caleçon:

« Dis-moi, les poireaux agissent sur toi comme... »

« Un aphrodisiaque exactement. Hummm... Maintenant.. ahh... fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi. Ahhhh....hummm... ta voix m'excite. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça non plus stp, je...hummm...vais rebander sinon..ahhhh. »

Rouge de confusion, Yuki se tut mais il fut incapable de détourner son regard hypnotisé par le corps parfait et en sueur de son vis-à-vis. Le roux se leva et s'affala aux côtés de son cousin. Il déboutonna et quitta sa chemise sous le regard interrogatif et les rougeurs du rat. Il appuya ensuite son dos au torse du blanc. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les glissas dans son caleçon. Il gémit un « S'il-te-plait...ahhh! » à l'autre qui avait un regard totalement perdu et brumeux. Déconnecté de la réalité, Yuki prit à deux mains le membre tendu et le massa sous les gémissements d'extase du chat. Celui-ci était perdu dans un autre monde. Pour avoir moins chaud, il descendit son caleçon puis l'enleva en bougeant ses jambes, toujours sous les caresses de son cousin. Stupéfait et dans les brumes du désir, Yuki murmura:

« Elle est grosse. Ça semble pas croyable! »

Pour le faire taire, Kyo tourna sa tête et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Yuki continua de le masturber en l'embrassant. Sentant la fin arriver, le chat arrêta tout. Nu, il se tourna vers le blanc et le déshabilla, montrant son sexe dressé. Sans préparation, il le pénétra profondément sous les cris de douleur de son amant:

« Non, non! Sort la, sort la!!! »

Mais il resta au plus profond de lui en caressant son membre, des larmes de plaisirs aux yeux. Plusieurs minutes après, le rat se détendit et le roux commença de longs déhanchements. Les gémissements et cris de plaisir envahirent alors la maison au fur et à mesure que les vas et viens se faisaient rapides et violents. Les jeunes hommes éjaculèrent ensemble et tombèrent l'un contre l'autre. D'un commun accord, ils montèrent à l'étage et se couchèrent dans le lit de Yuki. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Au petit matin, quand Shigure et Ayame entrèrent dans la maison familiale, ils virent avec étonnement des vêtements éparpillés dans toute la salle de bain, puis avec amusement plusieurs taches blanches qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la provenance. À l'étage, ils virent avec émotion et tendresse les deux jeunes hommes enlaçaient.

Depuis, l'ambiance à bien changé chez les Sôma. Les jeunes hommes continuent à se chamailler comme des enfants, mais dès que la nuit tombe, ils se retrouvent dans une étreinte passionnée. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la maison familiale, Yuki a pour habitude de préparer un gratin de poireaux pour le plus grand plaisir de Shigure et d'Ayame qui, ayant installés des caméras partout dans la maison, passent la soirée à matter la télévision.


End file.
